TWO2
TWO2 '''(formerly as '''Ch 2 '''and '''Channel 2) is a second Vicnoran English public commercial television channel. It was launched in February 2, 2016 as Ch 2. It is an sister station of VTVEN. It serves as an entertainment to the mainstream channel program airs like international and El Kadsreian fiction series and movies (such as Netflix, BBC UK, El TV Kadsre, etc.), telenovelas, youth programs, documentary, cultural, educational, and news every weeknights. Nowadays, TWO2 is a that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel. Similar to BBC Two UK, RTP2 Portugal, TVNZ 1 New Zealand, EYE TV2 North El Kadsre, El TV Kadsre 3, STN 2 Sentan, Treet TV2 Mahri and 2k Mahri. TWO2's line-up is devoted to worldwide recognized quality television content, institutional EK/national programming or advertising, television series, youth, education, culture, news, documentary, movies, sports and music. It is owned by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. History In 2nd February, 2016, TWO2 was launched with a unique and sometimes amazing prorgramme offer. For more than 7 months the second commercial channel scheduled a quite innovative and mixture of the best of international and El Kadsreian fiction series and movies, youth programs, live sport coverage, larded with often English news, culture, current affairs programmes and talk shows. The audience however did not follow the project, and the channel's market shares stayed far below the projected 7%. After a few months the advertisers withdrew support for the channel, which led the VTVEN shareholders to expert pressure on the central programming staff to change strategy. In 2017, Their main features were the difference of the Vicnoran. One ad featured Red Lemonade. The slogan used in English was "Because we're different" followed by the well known Vicnoran slogan "Kaa Sopal". Another marketing campaign featured the stars of the channel asking the question "What more do you look for from a station?" They would be based at various stations such as train and space stations. Programs News * TWONews (2016-present) Original * Not Tonight, Baby (2016-present) * Zaki (2016-present) * Tilt! (2016-present) * Rock Report (2016-present) * Animation Now (2016-present) * 600th Days (2017-present) * Telebingo (2017-present) Foreign Drama * Broadchurch (United Kingdom) 2016-present * Scream Queens (United States) 2016-present * Lethal Weapon (United States) 2016-present * The Exorcist (United States) 2016-present * Stranger Things (United States) 2016-present * 13 Reasons Why (United States) 2017-present * Suits (United States) 2016-present * Escape The Night (United States) 2016-present * Riverdale (United States) 2017-present Foreign comedy * Mom (United States) 2016-present * Foursome (United States) 2016-present Anime * Sword Art Online II (2017-present; Aniplex dub) * Ayupan x Bloody Bunny (2016-present; Vicnoran dub) * RWBY (2016-present) Cartoons * Family Guy (2017-present) * South Park (2016-present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2016-present) * Robot Chicken (2016-present) * Sk8board Scatters (2016-present) * The Simpsons (2016-present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Camp Camp (2016-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) Trivia * The channel broadcasts Vicnoran-speaking local programmes, English-speaking UEKN programmes with Vicnoran subtitles (such as Top Gear El Kadsre, Good Boy, Port Royal, etc), English-speaking news, English-speaking international series with Vicnoran subtitles (such as The Simpsons, Only Fools and Horses, River, ''etc), Vicnoran-dubbed international cartoons (such as ''The Loud House, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, RWBY, ''etc.), English-speaking youth series with Vicnoran subtitles (such as ''The Next Step, 18 to Life, Freaky,'' etc), Vicnoran-dubbed international series (such as ''Violetta, Trops and El Chema), Vicnoran-dubbed anime series (such as Sword Art Online II ''and ''Vampire Knight), and English-speaking movies with Vicnoran subtitles. Commercials Though they are not regular commercials, they are tailored to Channel 2 audiences. Aside from the sponsor, Channel 2's program breaks consist mostly of promos for the channel's programming. Other promos for VTVEN, institutional ads, community service foundation and public information films are also carried in the breaks. Similar commercial breaks to Disney Channel, STN 2 Sentan, Treet TV2 Mahri, EYE TV2 North El Kadsre, El TV Kadsre 2, Eight El Kadsre, and TTV El Kadsre. See also * TWO2/TV Listings * TWO2/Idents and Package Category:2016 Category:TV Channels in Vicnora Category:Television Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Secondary channels Category:Vicnora Category:TWO2 Category:Television channels in Vicnora Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016